The flame inside our Hearts
by littlelight
Summary: When a fire in the hotel breaks out, Yuffie becomes trapped inside and Leon knows that he must rescue her. But when something happens to Leon, can Yuffie forgive herself? Post KH.


**Title: **The Flame Inside Our Hearts

**Summary: **Whena fire in the hotel breaks out, Yuffie becomes trapped inside and Leon knows that he must rescue her. But when something happens to Leon, can Yuffie forgive herself? Post KH.

**Disclaimer:**SquareEnix and Disney own the interesting stuff (Even Leon cries) and Iaveina pretty much owns everything else, even the title and half of the summary. I just wrote the thing.

**Authors Note: **One thing I must say is thank you to Iaveina. Without her, this fic would not be able to exist. I have never played Kingdom Hearts or even Final Fantasy so I know nothing. Thank you Iaveina! Hugs Iaveina until she turns blue Ooops?

**Chapter One:**Everything Burns

----

Yuffie sat on her bed in the Green room, humming a tune that she'd heard earlier on in the day. Seeking revenge on her roommate, Squall, she had carefully reorganised their room, taking care not to make anything too obvious from a first glance.

The clicking of the opening door brought the young ninja back to reality. Squall Leonhart almost fell into the Green room, sweating, dirty and tired. He mumbled his hello to Yuffie before proceeding to his chest of drawers, which contained his clothes and a few personal belongings. Not noticing what he was removing, he stumbled into the bathroom with his clean garments.

Before long, the humming of the shower filled the room. Yuffie leant back against her pillow, laughing to herself and settled in on a wait.

----

Elsewhere, Aerith and Cloud were seated in the café, enjoying a relaxing dinner.

"It's lovely here, Aerith." Cloud said, mesmerised at Traverse Town's new serenity. "It looks so nice in daylight, now that Sora's sealed the keyhole." He noted.

"Mm," Aerith replied, only slightly conscious of what Cloud was saying.

----

"YUFFIE!" Leon called from the bathroom. The ninja suppressed a laugh and innocently called back. Leon appeared from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around himself.

"What the hell are your clothes doing in my chest of drawers?" He asked, trying to remain cool. Yuffie looked at him innocently and shrugged her shoulders. Leon looked at her sceptically, before walking slowly over to his chest of drawers.

Tugging one of the drawers open, he saw clothes. And not his clothes.

"Yuffie," He growled at his roommate. "What. Did. You. Do." He asked slowly. Yuffie looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"I told you not to try and mess with me." She replied, before picking up an open book off her bedside table and continued to read.

"Yuffie. Talk to me." Leon demanded, to receive no answer. Leon was growing mad. He could feel his temper rising. Trying to control himself, he asked the ninja once more before snapping.

"Yuffie, if you don't answer me soon I swear I'll-"

"Swear you'll what, Squall! Swear you'll carry on treating me like a pathetic little kid and punish me? Swear you'll go running to Aerith and Could again? Well get this. I don't care!" Yuffie threw her book down and marched out of the room, leaving Leon standing alone in nothing but a towel.

----

"Aerith?" Cloud called, waving a hand in front of the Flower Girl's face. Her eyes snapped into focus and she looked up at him, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry sweet, I've just got a lot on my mind. What were you saying?" Cloud smiled and shook his head.

"It wasn't important," He said, taking Aerith's hand and leading her back to the hotel. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Aerith gently rested her head on Cloud's shoulder and allowed him to lead her home.

----

When they returned, the mood had very much changed. Yuffie had locked herself in the Red Room and was refusing to come out and Leon (who was now fully dressed in his own clothes)was pacing outside, and often shouted through the door how childish she was being. Aerith sighed. This happened far to often.

Cloud gently led Leon back into the Green Room whilst Aerith waited outside the Red Room, trying to coax Yuffie out.

"Yuffie, It's me, Leon's gone. Please open the door!" She said soothingly. A few seconds passed, before the click of the lock could be heard and the door swung open. Aerith smiled to herself and walked in.

----

"You've got to stop this," Cloud commented as Leon paced the room, frequently running his fingers through his hair.

"Stop what?" Leon growled, shooting Cloud a look of dislike. Cloud inwardly rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat on the end of Yuffie's bed.

"Treating Yuffie like she's a little kid."

"She acts like one,"

"Leon."

"She does!"

"Only because you won't let her grow up! And you aggravate the hell out of the poor girl! She's seventeen, Leon, she's got to grow up sometime."

Leon threw himself onto his own bed, a defeated look in his eyes. Cloud sighed and exited the room, giving Leon some time to think about what he'd said.


End file.
